Alignment
Alignment is a categorization of the moral perspective for each character or clan wherever they are good, neutral, or evil. Alignment is determined by for whatever reasons each character participates in Mortal Kombat, be it for friends and/or family, personal agendas, or a lust for power and domination. Over the course of the story spanning throughout the series, characters are subject to change sides or take no side at all. Original Timeline Good Characters Most of the central good characters in the series fight for Earthrealm and Edenia. Others not representing Earthrealm either fight alongside their comrades or to defeat a greater evil. Outworld heroes are quite minute amongst the ranks. In addition, the heroes are often backed up by their gods. Some Netherrealm Demons can be good at heart as well. *Ashrah *Bo' Rai Cho *Cyrax *Ermac *Fujin *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kai *Kenshi *Khameleon *Kitana *Kung Lao *Li Mei *Liu Kang *Mokap *Nightwolf *Raiden *Sareena *Scorpion *Shujinko *Sindel *Smoke *Sonya *Stryker *Sub-Zero *Taven Neutral Characters Neutral characters serve as the wild cards. They are not particularly concerned with otherworldly conflicts, as they are more concerned with their own personal agendas and business. Some neutral characters, however, possess heroic tendencies, but mostly if it benefits them in some way. *Blaze *Dairou *Darrius *Havik *Hotaru *Meat *Nitara Evil Characters Evil characters seek either absolute anarchy, world domination or absolute power and will do anything possible to obtain their selfish goals. Evil characters have much difficulty cooperating together and will quickly betray one another if or when it suits them. Others pretend to be fighting alongside heroes, but often for a much darker purpose and will betray them to shatter their trust and take them down when they are weakened. Many Evil kombatants fight to rule Outworld as well as all the other realms. Most villains also tend to reside in the Netherrealm after death due to their evil deeds. Some evil characters are unwillingly evil, meaning that they have been controlled by a superior person who forces them to commit evil deeds against their will for his/her satisfaction. *Baraka *Chameleon *Daegon *Drahmin *Frost *Goro *Hsu Hao *Jarek *Kabal *Kano *Kintaro *Kira *Kobra *Mavado *Mileena *Moloch *Motaro *Noob Saibot *Onaga *Quan Chi *Rain *Reiko *Reptile *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn *Sheeva *Shinnok *Tanya *Tremor Current Timeline Good Characters *Baraka *Bo' Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *Cyrax *Fujin *Jade *Jax *Jacqui Briggs *Johnny Cage *Kabal (Currently Revenant, Unwillingly Evil) *Kenshi Takahashi *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Kurtis Stryker (Currently Revenant, Unwillingly Evil) *Li Mei *Liu Kang *Nightwolf (Currently Revenant, Unwillingly Evil) *Raiden *Sareena *Scorpion *Sheeva *Shujinko *Sindel (Currently Revenant, Unwillingly Evil) *Smoke (Currently Revenant, Unwillingly Evil) *Sonya Blade *Sub-Zero *Takeda Takahashi Neutral Characters *Cetrion *Ermac *Erron Black *Ferra & Torr *Geras *Kintaro *Kronika *Reptile Evil Characters *Daegon *Drahmin *D'Vorah *Frost *Goro *Havik *Hsu Hao *Jarek *Kabal (Past, still loyal to a Black Dragon) *Kano *Kollector *Mavado *Mileena *Motaro *Moloch *Noob Saibot *Quan Chi *Rain *Reiko *Sektor *Shang Tsung *Shao Kahn *Shinnok *Sindel *Skarlet *Tanya *Tremor *Triborg Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters